Cet océan de questions
by Naemir
Summary: un homme. un enfant. un Océan. et toutes les questions qu'il succite. allez lire s'il vous plait, c'est tout doux. pour une fois


Bonjour…

Sasuke : moins exubérante que les fois précédentes. Ça va pas ?

Si, si, parfaitement. Un peu fatiguée sans doute.

Sasuke : ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas nous torturer ?

… pas le moral.

Sasuke* lève le poing bien haut, soulagé* : parfait !

T'as pas honte de profiter de mon petit moment de faiblesse ?

Sasuke : pas du tout !

Salaud. Plus aucun respect pour leurs employeurs, va falloir remédier à tout ça… bref, je vous livre donc ce texte ci, bien plus doux que les précédents. Si, j'y suis parvenue, enfin !^^

Mais je vous laisse juger et apprécier.

* * *

« _ Ne t'approche pas du bord ! »

La voix est angoissée, un rien stridente, alors que le petit garçon courait en direction des rochers qui lui bouchaient encore un peu la vue. L'avertissement est presque inutile, car l'enfant s'arrête à quelques mètres du soi disant bord, les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte. Son père le rejoint, un peu essoufflé. Il a craint un instant que son enfant fasse une bêtise, mais le petit est prudent, il n'a pas de raison de s'en faire.

Il monte la petite pente douce, couverte d'une herbe rase et dure, qui le sépare de son fils, et s'arrête une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Océan.

Son regard se perd dans le ballet aquatique face à lui. Les vagues roulent et grondent comme un chat en furie, s'écrasant sur les rochers de calcaire qui forment la falaise en contrebas, y déposant algues et écume mousseuse. Les mouettes et les goélands volent en grand cercle au dessus des arrêtes vives qui émergent de l'eau noire, emplissant l'air de leurs cris stridents, les superposant à la mélodie du vent. Une légère brume monte jusqu'au plateau où ils se tiennent, et leur caresse le visage, déposant un goût salé sur leurs lèvres, comme le feraient des larmes amères.

Le plus petit est immobile, prés de son père. C'est la première fois qu'il voit cela. Qu'il entend ce bruit. Cette voix grave qui semble venir du tréfonds du monde, et remonte à la surface pour chanter doucement.

C'est la première fois qu'il contemple ainsi le soleil rouge sang qui disparaît derrière cette grande ligne bleue qui sépare le ciel et l'eau.

C'est la première fois, et il trouve cela beau.

Le père lui, ne dit rien. Ce n'est pas sa première fois. Mais l'effet est toujours là. Toujours le même, accompagné de tout ces souvenirs qui s'engouffrent pèle mêle dans son esprit comme les lames qui se glissent entre les pierres tendres et rongées par le temps et la furie de l'élément.

Le petit prend la main du plus vieux et la serre. Très fort.

« _ Papa ? »

« _ Oui ? »

« _ C'est quoi ? »

Il tend sa petite main devant lui et désigne le paysage qui s'étend sous ses yeux fauves. L'homme sourit.

« _ La mer. »

« _ Comme Maman ? »

« _ Ca ne s'écrit pas de la même façon. »

« _ Ah. »

Il y a un silence, seulement troublé par les hurlements du vent et ceux des oiseaux. Le plus jeune les regarde, émerveillé, plonger dans les eaux agitées et en ressortir avec grâce, un poisson au dos argenté dans leur bec acéré. Le père lui, ne s'émerveille plus. Depuis longtemps, il a cessé de voir de la beauté dans ces combats acharnés pour la vie. Depuis longtemps il a fermé son cœur à la musique de l'Océan, cette Entité assassine.

Oui, depuis que…

« _ Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

L'homme sursaute, un peu surpris, et baisse la tête vers son fils, les yeux parfaitement secs.

« _ Je ne pleure pas… »

Le gamin le regarde, incroyablement sérieux, et lui dit sur ce ton que prennent les enfants lorsqu'ils expliquent quelque chose de simple à un adulte. Et que l'adulte, avec son âme qui a cessé de rêver, ne comprend pas.

« _ Pas sur ton visage, mais dans ton cœur. C'est comme de la pluie. T'entends pas ? »

Le père sourit un peu. Un petit sourire triste. Parce que son fils a raison. Encore une fois.

Son fils a souvent raison ces derniers temps. Un peu trop a son goût, mais il n'y peut pas grand-chose. Les petits garçons grandissent très vite, il faut bien que le sien aussi.

« _ C'est vrai. Je suis triste. »

« _ J'aime pas quand tu pleures dans ton cœur, parce que je ne peux pas te consoler. »

« _ Pardonne moi. »

Le plus jeune hoche gravement la tête et se tourne de nouveau vers l'eau grondante. Cela fait depuis un bon moment qu'il a remarqué les larmes dans son papa. Il n'aime pas cela. Pas du tout. Mais Maman disait que pleurer faisait du bien, alors il suppose que si son papa a besoin de pleurer, alors ce n'est pas plus mal. D'ailleurs…

« _ Papa ? »

« _ Oui ? »

« _ Elle est où Maman ? »

L'homme sent une pointe glacée se ficher dans son cœur et le transpercer aussi sûrement qu'une flèche. Il baisse les yeux vers le gamin, qui attend sa réponse, les yeux fixés dans ceux de son père.

Mais que dire ? Que répondre à ce petit bout d'homme pas plus haut que trois pommes ? Comment lui faire comprendre ?

L'homme hésite. Lui mentir ? Pour le préserver encore un peu, sachant qu'il devra lui dire un jour ou l'autre, et qu'à ce moment là, ce sera sans doute encore plus douloureux. Nier la réalité ? Lui dire qu'il ne comprend pas de quoi il parle ? Détourner cette question traîtresse ? Lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment, qu'il y a un temps pour tout ? Ou bien encore se taire ? La réponse la plus lâche…

Il lui doit la vérité.

Oui, mais que peut comprendre un enfant de sept ans de ces choses là ?

« _ Maman… est partie. »

« _ Où ça ? »

« _ Très loin. »

« _ On peut aller la voir ? »

« _ Non. »

Réponse catégorique, presque sèche. Le père s'en veut aussitôt de lui parler ainsi, mais c'est tellement dur…

Le petit ne semble pas avoir remarqué, et reprend son interrogatoire.

« _ Pourquoi ? »

« _ Je ne sais pas. »

_Ou plutôt, je ne veux pas te le dire._

« _ Maman, elle disait que tu savais tout. »

C'était vrai, Maman avait bien souvent chanté les louanges de Papa à propos de la science infuse. Le père sourit un peu, amèrement.

« _ Maman exagérait souvent. »

Le plus jeune lève la tête et lui offre un grand sourire enfantin qui dévoile ses petites dents parfaitement blanches. C'est vrai, Maman disait souvent que Papa était le plus fort, mais il avait vu Papa se faire casser la figure par le voisin d'à côté parce qu'il avait arrosé son allée sans le faire exprès.

Le gamin redevient un peu sérieux. Parce qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses qu'il ne comprend pas et qui le tracasse. Il aimerait bien que Papa lui explique.

« _ Tu crois qu'elle va bien ? »

« _ Je pense. »

« _ Tu sais pas en fait. »

« _ Non. »

De nouveau, un silence. Le soleil bascule lentement de l'autre côté de la ligne indigo de l'horizon.

« _ Pourquoi elle est partie ? »

« _ Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. »

« _ Ah bon ? »

« _ Parfois, on doit faire ce qu'on nous dit de faire sans protester. On ne peut pas y échapper. »

« _ Comme quand tu me dis d'aller à la douche ? »

« _ Par exemple. »

« _ C'est pas drôle. »

Le père soupire un peu. Non, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. C'est même triste, triste à en pleurer.

« _ C'est les anges qui lui ont dit de partir avec eux ? »

Un coup d'œil surpris à son fils. Comment… ?

« _ Oui. »

« _ Tu vois que tu savais. »

« _ C'est vrai. »

Oh oui, il sait. Il ne sait que trop bien pourquoi sa femme ne se tient pas à leurs côtés en cet instant. Il ne sait que trop bien pourquoi leurs proches les regardent avec ce petit air navré, pourquoi son patron lui a gentiment accordé une semaine supplémentaire de congés, pourquoi les voisins ont soudain arrêté de les enquiquiner pour un oui ou pour un non, pourquoi le monde parait plus terne, plus vide, plus silencieux, plus morne, sans aucune saveur, ni aucune beauté.

Parce que Maman était au ciel.

Parce que Maman était morte.

Parce que Maman était partie.

Ça, il le sait, il le supporte comme il le peut, et veut épargner son fils. Peine perdue, le gamin était loin d'être bête. Comme sa mère.

Les larmes emplissant le cœur de l'homme jaillissent soudain, et se mettent à couler sur son visage, glissant sur l'arrête de son nez et terminant leur course dans sa chemise d'un bleu sombre, comme elle les aimait tant.

Maudit Océan.

Lui aussi, elle l'avait tant aimé. Cet élément indompté, le Seigneur des Âmes, cet assassin sans vergogne.

Tant aimé, qu'elle lui avait tout donné.

Saloperie d'Océan, il lui avait tout prit.

L'homme ne dit plus rien, et le gamin en fait tout autant. Même s'il brûle de savoir, de comprendre… juste comprendre pourquoi Maman n'est pas là. Il resserre sa prise autour de la main de son père. Il n'aime pas quand il pleure. Parce qu'il est triste lui aussi.

« _ Papa ? »

Le concerné met plus de temps pour répondre.

« _ Oui ? »

« _ Les anges, est ce qu'ils sont gentils ? »

« _ Très. »

Du moins l'espérait il.

« _ Alors Maman, si elle est avec eux, elle doit bien aller, non ? »

« _ Oui. »

Encore un silence, puis :

« _ Papa ? »

« _ Oui ? »

« _ Comment elle est morte Maman ? »

Il la redoutait depuis le début cette question. Il fallait bien que son petit la lui pose un moment ou à un autre. Et de nouveau, cette envie de se défiler, de ne rien dire, mentir. Camoufler la vérité. Non plus pour le protéger lui, mais pour oublier sois même qu'elle était définitivement partie. Et que le fait d'en parler à haute voix ne ferait que ranimer des souvenirs trop douloureux.

Il baisse la tête, regarde son fils. Et ce dit qu'il ne peut pas être si lâche. Lui aussi doit savoir, comprendre. Pour rester lui-même, entier. Pour intégrer cette triste partie de son histoire. Pour qu'il soit complet.

Qu'importe le prix à payer, on ne base pas une telle relation sur un non dit.

« _ Alors ? »

« _ Elle s'est noyée. »

« _ Comment ? »

Rien de morbide dans cette interrogation, rien de pervers. Il est encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce que sont ces deux sentiments présents dans la plupart des cœurs. Il veut juste savoir. Du haut de son petit mètre trois, il veut simplement comprendre.

« _ Elle est tombée de son bateau. »

Pas besoin d'en dire beaucoup plus, le plus jeune comprend parfaitement. Maman aimait beaucoup faire du bateau. _A voiles_, lui avait elle expliqué un jour, _ce sont les plus beaux_. C'était sa passion à elle, comme lui aimait bien monter les maquettes de bateaux avec son Papa. Mais maintenant, les maquettes étaient délaissées sur le bureau, dans le garage, pas encore terminées, à peine commencées. C'était Maman qui les ramenait du magasin au coin de la rue. Mais c'était lui et Papa qui les assemblaient.

Mais aujourd'hui, Maman ne pouvait plus acheter de maquettes de bateaux, à voiles, parce que ce sont les plus beaux comme elle disait, alors ils n'en font plus. Papa ne va jamais acheter des maquettes.

Et Maman, elle aimait les bateaux. Et elle aimait l'Océan.

« _ Ca fait mal ? »

« _ Quoi donc ? »

« _ De se noyer. »

« _ C'est comme s'endormir. »

La réalité est autre, c'est vrai, mais cette fois ci, il ne peut vraiment pas lui dire la vérité. Il ne peut vraiment pas lui dire que Maman a eu très mal, très peur. Qu'elle était seule sans personne au milieu de cette tempête, petite silhouette fragile dans la tourmente, de l'eau partout autour d'elle, sans espoir pour en échapper. Sans espoir pour y survivre, respirer.

Alors, oui. Pour l'instant, il mentirait à son fils sur ce qui s'était réellement passé.

« _ Papa ? »

« _ Oui ? »

« _ Tu crois que si je mourrirais un peu, en ben je pourrais aller la voir au ciel ? »

Un sourire, un léger rire empli de larmes et de tristesse, et une main qui passe doucement dans les cheveux de neige du plus petit pour les ébouriffer.

« _ On ne peut pas mourir un peu. »

Une petite moue boudeuse, tout a fait adorable, étire les traits du gamin. Le père sourit. Que ferait il sans cette petite mine tantôt rieuse, tantôt contrariée ? Sans cette petite présence chaude et réconfortante à ses côtés ?

Soudain, une pointe de peur se fiche dans son ventre et lui noue les entrailles. Et si ça avait été lui, que l'Océan aurait prit ? Si ça avait été ce petit visage qui aurait disparu ?

Qu'aurait il fait ? Qu'auraient ils fait ?

C'était déjà si dur sans Elle. Alors sans Lui ?

Impossible.

« _ C'est nul. »

La voix de son fils le tire de ses pensées pleines d'angoisse, et il s'efforce de respirer profondément l'air frais et cinglant du soir. La nuit est tombée, le ciel a viré au mauve alors que les derniers éclats rougeoyants du soleil embrasent l'horizon.

« _ Je sais. Ce n'est pas juste. Mais tu sais, Maman elle n'est pas qu'au ciel. Elle est aussi dans ton cœur. »

Le gamin lève les yeux, surpris. Il y brille une lueur indescriptible, faite de joie et d'incrédulité.

« _ C'est vrai ? »

« _ Oui. »

« _ Y a assez de place, tu crois ? »

L'homme brun sourit franchement. L'innocence d'un enfant n'a pas de prix. Vraiment. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans.

« _ Suffisamment pour y mettre Maman. »

« _ Je peux aller la voir dans mon cœur ? »

« _ Non, mais tu peux l'entendre. »

« _ Vrai ? »

« _ Essaye. »

Le gamin lâche la main de son père et ferme les poings et les yeux, une expression crispée sur le visage, visiblement concentré. Le plus vieux le regarde, amusé, et au bout d'une minute de silence, le plus jeune ouvre les yeux, déçu.

« _ J'entend rien. »

« _ Ca viendra avec le temps. » lui assure son père en reprenant sa main dans la sienne.

« _ Quand ? Moi j'ai envie d'entendre Maman. »

« _ Quand tu seras grand. »

« _ Je suis grand ! »

« _ Encore plus grand. »

« _ Comme toi ? »

« _ Sans doute avant. »

L'enfant soupire, soulagé. Il n'aime pas trop attendre. Et il n'aime pas quand son Papa lui dit qu'il n'est pas assez grand. Parce que ce n'est pas vrai d'abord. Il est déjà grand. Il a déjà sept ans.

Mais bon, si Papa dit que c'est dans pas longtemps… il veut bien attendre un petit peu.

« _ Papa ? »

« _ Oui ? »

« _ Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

L'homme se penche vers son fils et le hisse dans ses bras. Le petit s'y blotti sans un mot. Il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il a une grosse boule dans la gorge. Ça ne lui fait pas mal, mais c'est gênant. C'est la même que quand Maman n'est pas revenu un soir, et que les policiers ont frappé à la porte le lendemain.

Le père le serre fort contre lui et regarde la Mer par-dessus l'épaule de son fils.

« _ Plus que tout. »

« _ Tu vas pas partir, hein ? »

Il y a de l'angoisse dans cette question, beaucoup d'angoisse. Il ne veut pas que Papa parte comme Maman, un matin, avec un grand sourire. Il ne veut pas que Papa l'embrasse sur le front en lui disant d'être sage, et qu'il reviendra le soir. Parce que s'il fait comme cela, il fera comme Maman. Et Maman, elle, elle n'était pas revenu.

« _ Promis ? »

Maman aussi, elle avait promis.

« _ Juré. »

Ils restent serrés l'un contre l'autre un long moment. La nuit est définitivement tombée maintenant, et le ciel est devenu noir. Les astres nocturnes éclairent faiblement la surface miroitante de l'eau, et les cris des oiseaux se sont tus. Seul souffle le vent, qui charrie ses odeurs marines, et s'infiltre dans leurs vêtements pour caresser leur peau, les faisant frissonner.

Il est bientôt temps de rentrer.

« _ Papa ? »

Pendant un temps, l'homme avait cru que son fils s'était endormi dans ses bras, mais il n'en était rien. Il s'était simplement contenté de regarder les étoiles par-dessus l'épaule de son père, et de laisser couler quelques larmes.

« _ Oui ? »

« _ Je suis un peu triste que Maman soit partie. »

« _ … Je sais. Moi aussi. »

« _ Tu vas pas mourir, toi ? »

« _ Pas avant très longtemps. »

Sauf si le Destin était définitivement contre eux.

Le gamin remue un peu, se cale d'avantage contre la poitrine large et chaude de son père. C'est tellement réconfortant.

« _ J'ai un peu froid… »

Le père hoche la tête, et repose son petit garçon sur le sol avant de lui prendre la main.

« _ On va rentrer. »

Le gamin approuve, frissonne un peu, et ils tournent les talons, rebroussent chemin, et laissent l'Océan qui hurle derrière eux.

« _ Papa ? »

« _ Oui ? »

« _ On pourra revenir ? »

« _ … Si tu veux. »

« _ Quand ? »

« _ Quand tu veux. »

« _ Demain ? »

« _ Pourquoi pas. »

Le petit garçon sourit, s'arrête et se retourne. Il lève la main et l'agite en direction de la masse grondante qui s'étend à perte de vue.

« _ A demain Maman ! »

* * *

voili, voilou… un petit texte pour « fêter » la rentrée…

Yukimura : un accès soudain de nostalgie ?

Quoi, ça ne te plait pas ?

Yukimura : au contraire, je suis même fier de toi.

Vrai ?

Yukimura : tu as réussi à faire un truc pas trop méchant et sanglant, c'est bien.*prend un calepin et ajoute une note* on est en net progrès !

^^, et bien à vous lecteurs, de me donner votre avis. Et merci d'avance pour votre lecture.


End file.
